Supergirl: Return To Earth
by karazorel
Summary: Keeps within the Supergirl movie 1984 universe. This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl.
1. Returning To Earth

**DISCLAIMER: **Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Summary:** Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe. This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**Returning To Earth  
**

Kara lay in bed looking at the group picture that Jimmy Olsen had taken at Popeye's. They all looked so happy and carefree and she knew that they were probably wondering why she had never tasted fried chicken before. The picture was taken a half hour before the runaway tractor, before she saved and met the man who woke up her feelings of young love. Setting the picture on her chest she closed her eyes and tried to recall Ethan's eyes, smiling at her, his lips saying he loved her. She could not help but wonder if he still remembered Linda Lee and her alter ego Supergirl. He had found out her secret before she returned to Argo and she wished that she had more time to be able to get to know him and her human friends. Jut like Zaltar had told her when he was still living, humans were indeed a very complex breed of creature. She had met a few of the lunatics like Selena, and made friends like Jimmy and Lucy. Earth was truly a magical place where everything had life and excitement. She felt alive while she was there. Now, back at Argo, she missed her adventures on the planet and wished for more. She dozed off to sleep with these ideas running through her mind.

Alura watched her daughter toss and turn on the bed through the door port. Once again she was having a fitful night of sleep and seemed to be calling out to someone. A person she did not know.

"Ethan!" She heard her daughter giggle as if she was being tickled.

"Lucy, this shirt is wonderful!"

Indeed, Kara had changed since she came back from Earth. Her moods switched from melancholic carefree all the time. Alura was sure that her daughter missed the planet and its people. But, would it be safe to send Kara back for a visit if Kal-El was a trillion miles away still trying to get that peace treaty signed? Kara had told her about the powers that she developed while she was there. Maybe the visit would do Kara some good.

Zor-El, Kara's father agreed that the trip to her cousin's planet changed their daughter for the better. After recovering the Omegahedron for Argo City, Kara now displayed a more mature outlook in her life. Although still filled with her adventurous and fun loving nature, she now also proved to be a responsible member of the House of El. After seeing how the omegahedron could be abused by non Kryptonians, Kara seemed to have appointed herself the guardian of the orbs that provided their city with life sustenance. She never wanted her city to lose the orb again. She worked closely with her father to make sure that it would never again be "borrowed" by anybody the way Zaltar had done in the past. A "borrowing" that almost cost the city inhabitants their lives.

As responsible as she had become, nothing changed the fact that Kara was also a young lady who needed to learn more about life and the world beyond Argo City. Alura and Zor-El both knew that eventually, the power sources for Argo would run out. Zaltar had estimated a 20 year life span for the power sources and they were now a year away from that deadline. Kara would be forced to start a new life for herself without them beyond the inner space they lived in now. It was only logical that they allow Kara to return to Earth for a few days so that she could continue to establish ties on the planet that could help her in the future.

Classes had ended at the small Kryptonian school that the parents on the planet had established to help teach the children who were born in the new city about their home planet and lessons that were of vital importance to every Kryptonian. Now would be the best time to send Kara back to Earth for a while.

As Kara and Alura cleared out what remained of Zaltar's quarters, her mother told her of her impending return to the planet.

"It will only be for 3 days. Your father believes the vacation will do you well."

She could not believe her luck. Kara had resigned herself to never returning to Earth since she destroyed the podcraft when she first landed on the planet.

"Much as I would like to return mother, I have no way to do so. I can only fly when exposed to the yellow sun." she replied trying to hold back her smile.

"Your father has made the proper arrangements. You leave in the morning."

3 Argo days are equivalent to 7 Earth days. Plenty of time for Kara to once again assume her identity of Linda Lee and assimilate once again with the Earthlings. Kara wished that she had some way to get in touch with Lucy Lane before she got back. She doubted that the Midvale School For Girls would allow her to "attend school" after all this time. She would need a place to stay and the only other place she knew on Earth was Selena's abandoned carnival. There was absolutely no way she was going to stay there. She had no idea how to reach Ethan either.

On the day of her departure, her parents accompanied her to the launching pad to help her prepare for take off.

"Turn on this monitor as you approach Earth and input the name of the person you want to find. I already scanned your friends pictures into the computer for pinpoint matching accuracy. " Zor- el instructed Kara. The monitor was equipped to help the hyper-pod land at the closest area to the person Kara wants to meet.

"Wear the wrist version when you disembark and never lose it. It is the only way to make the craft visible to you and will allow you to re-enter it. And don't forget to turn on the cloaking switch before you leave the craft. You know how humans are afraid of aliens and alien invasion. Try not to destroy this hyper-pod like you did the first one." she was warned.

"Where shall I place this?" her mother asked holding up the familiar red and blue skirt suit that Kara first wore on Earth. "In case you need it."

With everything in order,and a wish of a safe vacation for their daughter, her parents disembarked from the craft and the doors sealed Kara safely inside. Finally, Kara excitedly began her trek back to Earth.


	2. A Lovely Surprise

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**A Lovely Surprise**

**  
**The hyper-pod came to soft landing in a grassy area of the forest nearest the lake where Kara had emerged from for the first time as Supergirl. After donning her earth clothes under her alter ego uniform, she began locating her friends using the monitor. She spoke the name Lucy Lane into the microphone and almost immediately the familiar face of her friend came up on screen.

"Lucy Lane. Current location: Midtown mall in the town center of Midvale. Approximately 2 minutes by flight." the computer relayed. "Transferring information to remote tracer."

"Next trace, Ethan." she instructed.

"There is no Ethan on file. Please repeat inquiry." Of course he wasn't on file. He was not in the picture Zor-el had scanned. His only image was the one she carried with her in her mind. How was she going to find him? Where was he? Had he left Midvale? Would her heart break a second time?

Leaving him on Earth to return to Argo was hard enough for her. When he touched her face at the mountain castle after her long battle with Selena, she had almost lost her will to return home and help her people. Maybe that was love? She felt like her return to earth was a complete waste already. Setting the thoughts aside, she reminded herself that she was there to do more than just see Ethan. He was not the mission. Well, okay, he was half the mission. It would be nice to learn more about this thing he called love.

After snapping the bracelet onto her wrist, Kara hurriedly stepped out of the pod and had just flown up when she looked back and saw the pod still appearing before her eyes. Flying down closer, she pressed the red button on the bracelet and saw the pod magically vanish before her eyes.

"Now to find Lucy." She seemed to just blink before she found herself hovering over Midtown mall. Using her x-ray vision, she spotted Lucy sitting among friends in the foodcourt. Kara would have to hurry if she wanted to meet her, they seemed to be almost finished eating. She hoped that after the events at Selena's mountain castle, Lucy would have kept in touch with Ethan and she could help her find him.

After speed changing into normal clothes, she joined the rest of the crowd in boarding the elevator down to the foodcourt. She got pushed to the back of the well crowded cubicle. A normal person would have felt crushed by the number of people inside but not Kara, they felt like down pillows pressed against her. She wondered why she felt the fan induced air in the cubicle passing under her feet. Looking down, she saw the floor had a space between her feet and the place where the boards should have met. She was floating! Holding on to the railing behind her she pulled herself down and held on till she got to her floor. She checked to see if anybody noticed and saw a little girl whose hand was being held by mother and the other holding an ice cream cone staring at her open mouthed. Kara smiled at the child and waved to show she meant no harm.

The door finally opened on her floor. People spilled out into all directions while Kara hurriedly walked in the direction of Lucy's table. She could already hear her friends shrill voice over all of the people there, and she wasn't even using her super hearing.

"Mommy, mommy! That girl flew in the elevator!" the little girl excitedly said pointing to Kara.

"No honey, there is no such thing as a Supergirl, only a Superman." the mother said tugging on the child.

Kara had used her laser vision to cut her hair hopefully back to the bob cut that she had a few months back. Now, among the earthlings, she was Linda Lee again, cousin to Clark Kent, and an orphan. Just as before, her human form sported jet black hair and a shy, uncertain demeanor.

Lucy could not believe her eyes as she saw the woman walking towards her. It had been almost 3 months since her room mate suddenly disappeared on her. Supergirl had simply explained it as Linda needing to go home in a hurry. But she thought Linda had no home. She was supposed to be an orphan. And yet, there was no mistaking the identity of the person walking towards her, a beaming smile on her face.

"Hello Lucy. Do you remember me?"

"Ill be darned! Linda! Linda Lee! Where did you disappear to? Where are you staying? Who are you staying with?" she motioned for her friend to get the new girl a seat. "Hey everybody! This is my former room mate, Linda Lee."

These gathering sessions of humans often confused Kara. She could not understand how they could understand each others thoughts when everyone was speaking at the same time and almost shouting to get themselves heard. In her mind everything was difficult to comprehend and she was most thankful to have her super hearing that helped her discern who was saying what. Eventually, the group broke up and Lucy and Linda were left to talk on their own.

"Supergirl said you had to go home suddenly. I thought your parents were dead?" Lucy asked as they walked along the mall window shopping.

"They are. Supergirl is a friend of mine, I had her deliver the message. I went home to my cousins to fix some things about my family affairs. "

"You went home to Clark?" Lucy queried further as she pulled Linda into one of the stores to look at dresses.

"No. Some other cousins in Metropolis. " Linda replied going along.

Lucy seemed to try on every dress at the store and Linda did not have the heart to tell her that not all the clothes she tried on looked good on her. When Lucy caught her eyeing one dress in particular, she insisted that Linda try it on. The white summer dress fit her to a T.

"You have to buy it." Lucy prodded her.

"No. I can't. I do not have money." Linda explained as she took the dress off.

"So? Get a job. That is what I am doing this summer."

"A job? Summer? You are not studying?"

"Linda, I am beginning to wonder about what happened to you when you disappeared. Don't you remember? Summer vacation. No classes."

"So you aren't staying at the school right now?" This was something new about the humans that she was learning.

"Nope. I am staying at home with my folks. Lois says she might come home for a visit but we really doubt that because she on assignment in Paris. Oh did you know that Clark took 3 months sabbatical from the Daily Planet?"

Clark was the alter ego of Kal-El on earth. So, Kara would not meet her cousin afterall. Her parents would be disappointed. They had hoped that she would meet him and learn about life on the planet from him.

"Yes, I did. I think he is suffering from writer's block or something." she feigned. "He is out of the country as far as I know."

"Anyway, back to the dress. We can have it placed on lay away and you can come with me now to apply for a job at Frostee Burgers. You can pay for the dress from your salary."

"Frostee Burgers? Salary?"

"Linda!!!"

This was going to be tough. She had no idea what a salary or a job was because on Argo City, the omegahedron provided for all of their needs and nobody except the scientists seemed to do anything else but wait for the supplies that the omegahedron provided for them.

"I'll go with you Lucy." she was sure her father would be pleased to know about how she learned about Frostee Burgers, what a job is, and what a salary is for.

**********

Frostee Burgers turned out to be an eatery that most of the teenagers of Midvale hung out at during their free time. Lucy told her that most of the kids that worked there usually came from families around the town. Since it was located inside the shopping mall, it was a very busy eatery. The manager of the place was a young man who was probably no older than Lucy and Linda. Somehow he reminded Linda of Ethan.

Ethan. Her heart felt pain. Why? She had an urgent need to see him. But where was he? Where would she start to look for him?

The guy's name was Dean. He had a body builder's body and well chiseled facial features. He seemed to know Lucy and he hired Linda on the spot because, according to him, Lucy said hiring Linda was worth it.

"We start at 11 AM sharp tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up or will you meet me here instead?" Lucy wanted to know as they exited the mall.

"I'll meet you here instead." Linda replied remembering her father's warning about humans and alien space ships. The last thing Linda needed was for Lucy to freak out at the sight of the hyper-pod.

"Okay. Say, where are you staying tonight?"

"I've got a place. Don't worry about it."

"See you tomorrow then. I go down this way." Lucy indicated the road to the left of them.

"See you. I am going this way." Linda headed straight ahead.

As soon as she was sure that nobody was looking, the Supergirl outfit came on and up into the sky Kara went. She was very tired by the time she got back to the hyper-pod. Alura had packed some Krptonian food for her to eat. It was lonely eating alone. Her parents thought it best to not give her a communicator to reach them so that she would not blow her cover. She felt so alone and afraid. This work thing was something new and she hoped she could pull it off.

**********

When assignments were handed out at the start of their shift, Lucy got assigned to the kitchen while Linda got counter duty.

"Bring on the pimples!" Lucy declared as she fired up the burner and placed round slabs of beef patties onto it.

Linda's job was easy enough, take down the order, prepare it on the tray, take the money and give the change. The cash register would do all the calculating for her. A good thing since she knew nothing about the American Dollar.

As the lunch crowd began to pack in, it took all of Linda's efforts not to use her super speed in serving the clients. She was beginning to feel the strain though as the demands of the clients began to pile up. From extra tissues to extra catsup, Linda was beginning to understand why Lucy said that working was "a very learning experience for us kids. Or at least that is what my parents said."

Finally, the crowd was gone and Linda had some time to breathe and rest. She was just about to go into the rest area at the back when the now familiar door opening bell rang. Without even looking up she automatically got the tray from under the counter, placed the designated number of napkins and catsup packets on the tray, picked up the order pad and took the pencil from behind her ear.

"Thank you for coming to Frostee Burgers, how may I serve you?" She absentmindedly flipped the pad to the next clear sheet.

"Linda?" the young man's voice made her skin hairs stand on end. Could it be?

"Linda? I can't believe it!" Linda began to feel hot under her uniform as the identity of the voice began to sink into her. She suddenly felt overcome by giddyness, shyness, and excitement all at once.

She looked up from the pad. The young man leaned across the counter and grabbed her, kissing her with all the might of a man who pined for a lost love. By the miracle of Kryptonian gods, she had found Ethan.


	3. Questions & Answers

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**Questions And Answers**

**  
**Allura and Zor-El had the capability to monitor Kara remotely using the wrist computer that she wore as a bracelet. Watching her on the monitor from their home in Argo City, they could not help but smile as they watched their daughter engage in the human act of reciprocating love.

"I did not realize that she was on Earth long enough to make an intimate friend." Allura said as she watched the screen in amazement. "I think she is too young to engage in such human acts."

Zor-el was intently watching the screen. More concerned about the man who had his only daughter, the last daughter of the House Of El, in his tight grip. His concern was more for his daughter's welfare during this trip. He had hoped that Kara would fall for a fellow Kryptonian from another ruling house. Judging by what he saw on screen, it seemed his daughter had other plans.

"Should we let this continue or send her home immediately?" Allura was concerned that such activities would make Kara too human to remain on Argo much longer.

"Let her stay. You and I both know that this training is of vital importance to her future survival."

"But...."

"Listen to me Allura, the time will soon come when Kara will be left without a choice. She must learn how to handle herself and make decisions on her own."

"She needs our guidance at this point." the monitor showed that the people in the restaurant were starting to clap at the scene unfolding before them.

"We will always be with our daughter. But the last daughter of the House of El must be prepared when the time comes. We may not want it to happen, but we cannot prevent it."

"Are you sure that Zaltar's prophecy holds true?"

"The power sources are displaying the signs. There is no mistaking it. It will be upon us sooner than we expect and there is no way we can prepare for it."

Allura pulled her eyes off the screen and wept. "Oh my poor child."

**********

Linda felt light headed as she allowed Ethan to touch her lips with his own. She instinctivly grabbed for the counter in case she started to float again. She slowly relaxed her grip and allowed one of her arms to wrap around Ethan's neck. She was not going to deny him this moment, a moment she too had long dreamed of returning to.

The hoot calls and clapping in the restaurant brought them both back to reality. Lucy poked her head from behind the kitchen area to see what what going on. Dean came out of his office where he was working on the supply order sheet for the next day.

"Linda Lee ! Stop that immediately!" Dean barked at her.

"You go Linda!" Lucy encouraged her friend. Waving the spatula in the air.

The noise penetrated the deep recesses of her mind, where she felt safe and secure. Remembering the first time Ethan planted a kiss on her in the grassy area after she had saved him from the tractor claw. She pushed him away a bit too hard. Ethan flew over a table and crashed into a vacant seat.

"Ethan! I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Linda threw down the pad and pencil, and with a giant leap over the counter, made her way to him. Totally forgetting all the warnings of her parents about using her powers in public. Her only concern at the moment was that she could have possibly severely damaged a person who was special to her.

He got up from the chair and started massaging his neck.

"Nothing a neck brace won't fix."

"Linda, we do not go around assulting our customers!" Dean said loudly.

She waved him off "It's okay. He is a friend of mine."

"Take is easy next time will you Linda?" Ethan said with a smile that would brighten the darkest Argo night. He crawled to his feet and headed back to the counter.

"Back to work everybody! The show is over." Dean barked.

Lucy and the others went back into the kitchen while Linda resumed her post. After preparing Ethan's order, she tallied up his bill.

"$7.50" she held out her hand for his payment.

He placed a $10 bill in her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"What time do you get off? Can I wait for you?" he whispered.

"4:00. You can wait if you want."

"I'll eat slow."

**********

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked as she and Linda finally took a break.

"You remember Ethan." Linda replied as she tasted her first soft serve ice cream sundae. One of the perks of the job was having one free meal of any kind. This was her chance to familiarize herself with human food. She did not have time to even taste the fried chicken Lucy had ordered for her the first time.

"I remember him from the time when Selena tried to take over Midvale. But I don't recall ever seeing the two of you together."

"I met him over the 3 day week-end. Remember? I stayed in school. He was the grounds keeper."

"Oh. That explains a lot. But the lip lock?" Lucy bit into her Bacon burger.

"That is a long and confusing story."

'Look Linda, you are my friend and I do not want to see you get hurt. But he seems much older than you."

"Older than me?"

"He is at least 21. I don't know if Clark would approve of it."

"Lucy, don't read so much into it. We are just friends."

"Friends don't let their friends kiss them that way. Something is going on with the two of you Linda Lee." Lucy teased.

**********

Ethan had never gotten the sudden disappearance of Linda on that day. Even though he told Supergirl that he knew about Linda, he had to admit that he did not know anything about her. If his doubts were true or not. He tried to put her out of his mind by growing his gardening business and attending college at the same time. This was his way of preparing in case she actually did return to his life. He wanted to be worthy of the boarding school girl who stole his heart and took it with her, wherever it was that she disappeared to.

He had never eaten so slow in his life. The manager had been throwing him dagger looks as his tray cleared and he made no move to leave the table. Instead, he got up and ordered some coffee, with the free refills. Dean glared at him as he returned to his table with the drink, he would be there all day. Linda was clearing tables and cleaning the trays already. She was refilling sugar jars and straw holders. Each movement seemed like a ballet dance to her. One fluid movement after another that he forced himself to commit to memory. In case he never saw her again.

4:00 finally rolled around and Lucy joined them for a short walk to the movie house in the mall. She had a date with Jimmy Olsen and she was sure that he would be glad to see Ethan and Linda again. Since they all shared that horrific Selena episode in their lives. Lucy vowed never to attend another carnival again for as long as she lived.

"Care for some dinner? Or do you just want to walk?" he asked Linda after the greetings had been done and the group broke up.

'Whatever you want to do. I don't really have any plans."

"Let's walk to the park. Talk. Get to know each other. I have so many questions for you."

"I might not be able to answer them all." she feared that there would be no explaining Supergirl. She remembered what he had told her that day she left him. "I know about Linda." he softly whispered to her before she took flight.

They stopped to buy a hotdog sandwich and a soda from the park vendor. Linda watched intently as she learned how to buy a sandwich from Ethan without giving away that she was clueless about how to do such things. Sitting in on the grass in the middle of the park, Ethan kept staring at her as she devoured her hotdog.

"What's wrong?" she asked licking her lip.

"I just can't believe how lucky I am. After all this time, I tried to look for you. I thought you were just around Midvale."

"You said you knew about me. I thought you understood."

"I understood you were special. I did not understand that you were leaving me for good."

"I am here now."

"Yes. You are here now, that is all that matters." he crumpled his soda can and threw it aside, obviously trying to forget something that had occurred to him.

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted. Can I help?" she asked wiping her mouth with the table napkin.

"No Linda, this is one time you can't help me." he stared into the night as if he was at his wits end.

"It's late. I have to be at work tomorrow." Linda got up and held her hand out to help him up.

"Okay. I'll see you home."

"No, don't bother. Linda can take care of herself remember?"

"But I want to..."

"Ethan, do I have to drop a coconut on your head?" she giggled remembering the first time she flew away with him unconscious in a bump car.

"Linda..."

"Kara says Linda will be fine." She said trying to muster up an authoritative voice.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to get all Kara on me. Do me a favor though?" He asked pulling her closer to him. She tilted her head instinctivly.

"What?"

"Let me see you again?" he took her hands and held it to his chest.

She felt her heart throbbing against her chest. He wanted to see her again and it made her feel special. She just knew she was beginning to blush.

"Tomorrow. Let's have dinner. Pick me up at Frostee's?"

"I'll be there."

She slowly pulled away from him and walked into the trees. He heard a loud boom and looked up into the sky.

"There goes my girl" he smiled to himself.

Kara floated all over the hyper pod that night. Her emotions getting the better of her. She was too happy to realize that she was floating above her bed with a smile on her face.

**********

Ethan walked back to the mall and picked up his motorcyle from the parking building. He was late getting home and he was not in the mood to have to explain himself to anybody. He was too happy. Linda was finally back in his life.

Parking the motorcyle infront of his apartment building, he made his way up to his unit. Unlocking the door, he heard the familiar sound of cooking coming from the kitchen.

"Is that you honey? Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes love. You have time for a shower." came Jenna's voice from the kitchen.

" You know what honey? I am not so hungry. I ate before coming home. I just need a shower and sleep right now. I'll see you in the morning" he replied.


	4. Love & Heartbreak

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**Love & Heartbreak**

Ethan tossed and turned in his bed all night trying to understand everything that had happened to him that day. He had spent a better part of the 2 months after Linda had left trying to rebuild himself . He was a mess after she left. His business almost failed and he took to the bottle at every chance. Nobody wanted to believe his tale about there being a Supergirl and that she mingled with humans just like any other person. Eventually he thought he must have been losing his mind. After all, no girl would just up and leave a guy hanging the way Linda did. He knew that when he first met her, he was under the love spell that Selena had cast to ensnare him into becoming her love slave. But he saw Linda first. Speaking in sonnets and Shakespearean lines, he wondered if it was just the spell that made him fall for her. Did any of that happen at all?

"Linda, Linda... Don't go. No, Kara!" he called out as he slept. His memories of their first meeting haunting him no end. His arms flailing and reaching out to someone who was not there.

Jenna flicked the desk lamp on and tried to wake him. They had met a week after Linda had left him a broken man at the mountain castle. She was the bartender at the club he frequented to try and forget about what he had experienced. This was the same bar that he tried to seek shelter in when the mystical tractor of Selena tried to capture him. The bar facade was completely destroyed and needed to be rebuilt. He often found himself there as he supplied it with daily floral arrangements.

He often stayed after deliveries to try and erase the memories with bottle after bottle of beer. When he got too drunk one night, she took him home and tried to help him sober up from that moment on. He eventually allowed her to move in with him on the condition that she would be acting as his "sponsor" to stop him from drinking after she was evicted from her apartment. The deal was that she could stay until she got a new place. He gave her the couch pull-out bed to sleep on but somehow they ended up sharing his bed anyway. Sharing his bed without any intimacies that is. Somehow, even with Linda long gone, he could not bear to be unfaithful to her memory and this was his way of honoring it.

Jenna had other ideas though. Even though she was sure she was in love with him, she knew he did not feel the same way. Every time she thought they had made a connection, he would push her away. There was something about this woman who left him that she could not compete with. It was a memory that hung over their budding relationship. She had hoped that by coaxing him to open up to her about what he experienced, she would find a key towards winning him.

He could not tell her about what happened to him at first. But later on she heard his story and could not believe it herself. Over time, she believed that she had convinced him that Supergirl never existed, the reality was only Superman. Although he told her he was over that part of his life, there were times that he would dream and speak aloud. Each time that happened, she was crushed inside. Tonight was no exception.

"Ethan, wake up! Wake up!" she shook him to consciousness.

"Linda!" he screamed opening his eyes. For a moment he saw her on the bed next to him. He dove in to kiss her. Jenna pushed him away.

"There you go again! What will it take to convince you that Linda is not real? There is no Linda, there is no Kara. " she wailed.

Although she did not know it, one of the reasons that Ethan allowed her to move in was that she shared some physical characteristics with eyes were the same intoxicating shade of blue. They shared the same hair and skin color, and physical build as well. But Jenna was a self assured woman who knew what she wanted in life and fought to have it. Linda was meek and did not have a clue about life.

What was actually bothering Ethan was that he loved Linda without knowing anything about her. He was sure that the first time he saw her, when he was under the love spell, it was black magic at work. He had caught up with Nigel later on and he explained that the spell should have broken when he cracked the walnut open and let the spider out. But Linda still occupied his every thought and waking moment. So it must be love.

"I know you don't believe me Jenna, but Linda and Kara do exist. They are one person." he tried to explain as he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"If she exists then where is she Ethan? Show her to me. Let's get this over with!" Jenna kicked the covers off exasperatedly and followed him.

"We are not arguing about this Jenna. Just let me be alright? I need the space right now." He grabbed his jacket and keys as he headed out the door.

*********

"I know you like this guy a lot Linda but I really think that you are going too fast into this relationship. You barely know him. What do you know about him? I mean the most we both know about him is that he was the school grounds keeper and he was there at Selena's castle. That does not sound like much of a personal history to me." Lucy discussed with Linda as they changed into the uniforms in the locker room.

"There are some things that you don't know about him. Like how he likes to recite poems and the fact that he is very concerned about me. I just know instinctively that he is a good person. I can trust him." Linda tried to explain while trying to figure out how to tie up the apron. She had kitchen duty today and she was trying to not let on that she had never seen a stove in her life.

Lucy had found Linda strange the day that she showed up at the dorm room and even more when she put her bra on the outside of her school uniform. It was pretty obvious that Linda had a very sheltered upbringing. She thought that maybe her friend was raised in a cult or something. But she was Clark's cousin so that would not be possible. Anyway, she knew that Linda had nobody to watch out for her in Midvale and Lucy was not just about to let her fall flat on her face without a warning. It was perhaps the meddlesome Lane blood in her.

"Just make sure you don't let him all the way into you just to get to know you." she warned.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out. Time to get to work" she slammed the locker they shared shut and pushed Linda out the door.

Working in the kitchen was a new experience for Linda. She enjoyed the smell of the food cooking on the grill, the lessons she learned in how to make the perfect burger or sandwich, and most of all, she learned that she could also cook at home. According to Lucy, she should try it sometime. All women cook.

Today was a busy day for the restaurant. All the employees were also excited about something. They seemed very happy.

"Pay day today Linda. We should get your dress before your date." Lucy told her when they went on their break.

"Is this when we get our salary? I can buy the dress now?"

"Linda, I really wonder what planet you come from sometimes." Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend while she stuffed a handful of french fries into her mouth.

"Argo City." Linda unconsciouly replied as her thoughts trailed off to Ethanland.

"What?"

"What? I did not say anything. Are you eating that?" she said grabbing the pickle from the tray and putting it into her mouth. She choked on the sourness of it.

Lucy handed her the soda glass to wash the taste away while shaking her head. This was going to be a long night for her innocent friend.

**********

"C'mon Linda ! We got to get to my house, get you ready, and get you back here before 7 PM." Lucy hurried her friend as Linda lagged behind with the dress bag, a new pair of shoes, and other matching accessories that Lucy insisted she needed to complete the outfit. Linda had spent half her salary by the time Lucy was done coordinating her outfit.

Jumping into Lucy's car, they joined the rush hour traffic in the city and immediately got stuck in the same spot for the next half hour. There was absolutely no way they would make it to and from in time the way things were going.

"I have to go make a phone call. Tell Ethan I will be late." she told Lucy. They had passed a phone booth a few meters back. It was just an excuse since Linda had no idea how to use a telephone but she had heard some girls saying it at the restaurant and figured she had to remember it just in case.

"Go ahead. Traffic doesn't look like it will be moving soon. But if it does, just walk down this road and I will park somewhere alongside to wait for you."

"Ok."

Linda ran normally to the telephone booth but ran into the bushes behind it instead of inside. With one super spin she had ditched the human clothes and was now in her familiar red and blue outfit. Launching herself into the air, she spotted Lucy's car in the crowded street and landed beside her. The people in the nearby cars gawking at her and wondering who or what she was. She knocked on the car window to catch Lucy's attention.

"Linda got in touch with me. I lent her a hand and took her to your house already. Would you mind if I flew the car as well? Seems the two of you are in a rush." Lucy had given Linda her address on paper and she used the remote tracer to plot the fastest route to the house before hand.

Lucy started spouting gibberish and then decided that a simple nod of the head would be a sufficient answer. She was home in the blink of an eye.

**********

Linda could not help but stare at herself in the mirror. She could not believe how different she looked in the empire waist dress that Lucy picked out for her. It was still white in color but properly accessorized now with the fancy jewels that they had picked out at the store. This was a far cry from the burlap type gowns that she wore back on Argo.

"You look like a princess Linda." Lucy told her as she smoothed out the lines of the dress for her friend.

There was a knock on the door. It was Mr. Lane.

"Are you girls ready?" he was going to drive them back to the mall to drop Linda off.

"Almost ready dad."

"Coming Mr. Lane. Thank you so much for driving us back."

Mrs. Lane stopped them at the door with her Polaroid camera in hand.

"You can't go on your first date without a picture souvenier Linda. Get back up on those steps." Mrs. Lane handed her the picture as it developed. The process reminded Kara of the holographic technology they had on Argo but thought it was best she did not mention it.

*********

"I feel under dressed." Ethan said when he saw how fantastic Linda looked that night. He was just planning to take her out for pizza and a movie but looking at her now, he knew that he had to make this night very special for both of them.

"Are we having hotdogs again? I like hotdogs." she told him as he took her hand and led her to the promenade area of the mall. That is where all the nice restaurants were located.

"Nope. Tonight we will have something special. How do you like Italian?"

"I don't know. I never had it."

"Then you shall have it tonight." he led her into Restaurante Pesto and signaled the receptionist for a table for 2.

Having never seen spaghetti noodles in her life, she thought that he was making her eat worms and pushed the plate away when it was served. He had to show her how to eat it and reassured her that it was not going to turn into worms. Selena was too deep in the Phantom Zone to do them any harm now. Linda slowly relaxed as the night progressed. She felt happy and content. She also knew the feeling would not last. She had to leave in 2 days. How would she tell him that? Could she tell him that?

The rest of the night was spent cuddling in the park and sharing kisses. Kisses that would have to last Kara a lifetime since she knew that her father would not allow her to go back to earth after this vacation.

As they sat on the park bench not far from where the hyper pod was located she nestled into his arms and tried to figure out how to say what had to be said.

"Ethan, I have to ask you something."

"Ask away." He replied touching her hair.

"All of this, what we are doing, is this what love is all about?"

"Part of it. Love is an ongoing process. It is something that grows over time. Yeah. You might say this is love. But the early stages. It gets better."

"Even better than what I am feeling now?" she looked up to him and received his kiss.

"A thousand times better." He draped his jacket over her, thinking she was cold when she shuddered.

This was going to be even harder than she thought. She could not tell him. They would both suffer if she told him this soon. She chose to close her eyes and remain still in his arms instead. It did not take long for them to fall asleep.

A sudden flash of light disturbed Ethan's slumber. He was blinded when he suddenly opened his eyes. He tried to focus on the image of Jenna's hysterical voice as she aimed the flashlight directly into his eyes. Linda jerked out of his arms and sat upright. A look of wonder on her face as Jenna berated her for whatever reason.

"Shut up Jenna!" Ethan warned her, getting up from his seat and pulling her away from Linda. More for Jenna's protection than anything else.

"You man stealer! Who the hell do you think you are? Are you even from around here? Why don't I know you?" she continued to scream at Linda.

"Ethan, who is she?" Linda called out confused.

"She's nobody Linda. Wait right there for me. Stay there!"

"I am nobody? Nobody! I live with you and take care of you, and I am nobody??? I live with him! He is my man!"

She stared as they walked away from her. What had happened? If Ethan already had a woman, why was he acting that way around her? Why did he arouse these emotions in her? She felt a stabbing pain in her chest and the strangest thing happened. For the first time in Kara's life, tears flowed out of her eyes. She dragged herself to the invisible hyper pod door and let herself in.

She needed time to process everything that just happened. The one thing that she knew was that she did not wish to see Ethan again. Without knowing it, Kara had just experienced love and heartbreak all in one night.

"So, this is what love is all about. Love is all about being happy and being hurt at the same time." she realized as she felt anguish deep within while watching Ethan walk away from her without ever looking back.


	5. An Alien In Midvale?

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**An Alien In Midvale? **

Kara felt too alone and sad to sleep in the hyper-pod. She had a host of emotions rushing through her system and she was lost as to how to react to all of it. A part of her wanted to return home to Argo immediately and never see the yellow sun of the Earth again. But she could not bear to leave her friends the same way she did before. The rude realization that she had only 2 earth days left on the surface hit her so suddenly that she let out a pained scream. A scream that carried beyond the hyper-pod and carried over the nearby mountains, rippling the still waters in the lake.

Changing into her Supergirl outfit, she launched herself into the clear night sky with a sonic boom. The tears were still stinging her eyes as she flew without direction. Had she looked down even for a moment, she would have seen the small figure of Ethan, rushing back to the bench where he left her. She should have also looked back before taking flight. Perhaps she would have discovered that she forgot to cloak the hyper-pod. It was standing in the middle of the field in full view of anybody who managed to walk deep into that area of the woods.

He looked up after the sonic boom and realized that Linda had given way to Kara. Linda or Kara, all he knew was that he loved her and he could not bear to lose her again. He would wait all night if he had to. She was bound to come back. If not, he would stalk her at work until she threw him out of the place. As he sat on the bench, he recalled the conversation he had with Jenna as he dragged her out of the park that night.

**********

"Who was that slut Ethan?" Jenna angrily demanded to know. She was seething deep inside at his, what was the term? Infidelity? But they were not married. Disloyalty? Unfaithfulness? Maybe. Whatever the proper term for it was, nothing changed the fact that he cheated on her and she wanted to scratch the other woman's eyeballs out.

"She isn't a slut Jenna. I would tell you who she is but you have to calm down first and promise to listen to me." He decided to Fireman Carry her over his shoulder because she kept trying to run back to where Linda was.

"Just tell me Ethan! How could you hurt me this way? You know I love you. I would do anything for you!" She pushed and kicked in the air, trying to get free of his grip.

"Jenna, don't make this any harder on yourself. You know the truth. You know I never wanted to hurt you. Now sit down, calm down and listen to me. " He dumped her into the next bench that they passed. They were far enough from where Linda was for him to put her down.

"This better be good Ethan. You know how I get mad." She seethed at him.

"Open your mind Jenna, think, who do you think that woman could be?" He hoped that by letting her realize the answers to her own questions, he would avoid hurting her further.

"Who is she? I have never met her. You always tell me about the women you meet. I know all of them by face. All of those women except..." her voice trailed off at the realization.

"Exactly. Linda. That was Linda."

"Linda isn't real Ethan! How many times do I have to tell you that? What a great excuse. Use a fictitious person so that I will forgive you!"

"I don't want your forgiveness and I am not making excuses! She is Linda and nothing will change how I feel about her!" he was beginning to lose his temper so he stood up in front of her instead.

"How about me? Your feelings for me!"

"Jenna, we have always been clear about one thing. YOU have feelings for me. I never led you in any way to believe I had the same feelings for you."

"But you let me move in! I slept in your bed." she pleaded with him. Trying to bring him to his senses.

"I never touched you Jenna. You know that. Nothing ever happened between us. No feelings, no kisses, nothing. You moved yourself into my apartment and into my bed even after I told you I had no plans of getting intimate with you. I never asked you to do anything for me. You knew all along there was only one woman I ever wanted and needed!"

She began to sob at the realization of what was happening between them. Jenna was getting a dose of the awful truth that she tried to blind herself to.

"Look, you can stay in the apartment till you get another place to stay. But I won't be going back there till you leave understand? I don't want to hurt Linda."

"This is not the end of this Ethan. Linda will pay."

"You don't know anything about Linda. Leave her alone Jenna. Don't say I did not warn you." He walked away from her, heading back to the bench where he hoped Linda still waited for him.

**********

Her parents watched her with sadness once again. Even as her mother was pleading with Zor-El to use the emergency frequency they had encoded into the bracelet tracker, he was constantly refusing to intervene. It was his belief that the situation was merely part of the humanizing process of their daughter. A very important step if she were to survive alone on a strange planet.

"We will not always be here for her Allura. You must understand that. If we take her out of there now, we will deny our daughter the chance to understand how human's deal with heart ache and pain. Indeed, here at Argo City, nobody will dare hurt the Princess of the House Of El. But she is not a princess on Earth." he reasoned as he prevented his wife from accessing the emergency communication switch.

"She needs us Zor-El. Can't you see? She isn't ready. We should have told her the truth. We should have waited for Kal-El to return in order to guide her."

"There is no time for that Allura. We will explain everything to her when she comes back to us. In the meantime, we can only be observers."

**********

"Where are you going Kara?" her bracelet computer was set to remind her to set a destination the minute it sensed her in flight without a destination. A safety feature her father had built-in exactly for situations similar to this one. The idea was to train Kara to always keep a clear head and think before taking any course of action.

She wiped the tears away and crooked her right arm in front of her so she could speak into the bracelet. Where was she headed? In earth time, it was probably 11 PM already. Would the Lanes still be awake? Could she drop in on Lucy? It was worth a try.

"Lane residence. Check for the availability of Lucy. Inform me if she is awake."

"Lucy Lane is awake and dancing to music in her room. Lane residence approximately 5 minutes away."

Lucy's street still had some people walking out of their homes, taking out the trash and making small talk with neighbors. Kara had no choice but to circle the block as high as possible until the street cleared out. Once in a while, a few of them seemed to be looking up at her. Could they actually see her? She finally landed on the sidewalk at the corner of Lucy's house. Changing back into the dress as she speed walked to the house. She rang the bell and heard the voice of Mrs. Lane answer.

"Why Linda. What happened?" Mrs. Lane asked when she saw the tear stained face of Linda. She pulled her in for a hug.

"Everything will be okay honey. Lucy! Get down here. Linda is back!"

**********

"I knew it. I told you he was bad news when I first saw him. Remind me to spit in his drink the next time he comes to Frostee's." Lucy fumed as the 3 of them sat around the kitchen counter drinking their hot cocoa.

"Did the woman hurt you?" Mrs. Lane asked checking Linda for any markings of a fight or struggle.

"No, no. Ethan took her away before she could do anything to me." Linda related sadly.

"That jackass!"

"Lucy!" Mrs Lane barked disapprovingly.

"Well what else would you call him?" She asked her mother.

"Principal Danvers would love to hear you talk that way." She frowned.

As the night grew deeper, it became obvious to the Lanes that Linda could not be left alone that night. She was offered the old room of Lois to sleep in. An offer that Linda gladly accepted.

The bed was warm and the family was welcoming and helpful. How she wished she could live with them instead of at the cold and unfeeling hyper-pod.

**********

"Linda! Linda! Wake up Linda!" Lucy knocked on her door the next morning with a hurried expression in her voice. Something was wrong.

Linda rolled out of bed and opened the door. She was wearing Lois' old pajamas that were 2 sizes too big for her so that the shoulders were constantly slipping off her own.

"What's going on?" she asked trying to rub her eyes clear of sleep.

"Jimmy was on the phone a few moments ago. He said to turn on the TV. You won't believe what the police found. Jimmy is on his way here right now. He thinks I should try and write up a report for it in the local paper."

The television set in the living room was already on. Lucy's parents were glued to the screen. A look of constant amazement pasted on their faces.

"The space craft carries the familiar S emblem of Superman on the very top. Early morning joggers came across it today and informed the police. As of now, there has been no activity coming from the ship." Linda did not even have to look at the TV set to know that she had forgotten her father's most important edict because she let her emotions get in the way.

"We have just received word that the air force will be arriving soon to take the ship away to a high security facility as we await the return of Superman whom they hope will be able to shed light on the situation."

Jimmy walked into the room at that very moment. Unnoticed by most of the people in the room. His attention also centered on the news report. Nobody noticed Linda slip out the back door and fly back to the scene of the problem.

"Okay, I don't think that Superman has a moving Fortress of Solitude." he said. Lucy smacked his arm.

"The appearance of this ship coincides with last nights reports of a woman in flight in the night sky, similar in outfit to our beloved Superman. Today Midvale asks "Who is that flying woman? Is she connected with this ship?" "

"We better get some breakfast ready before the two of you set out. Go get Linda." Mrs. Lane said getting up from her seat.

"She's right here." Lucy said turning in the direction where Linda was originally standing.

"Linda? Linda?" Lucy went to check every room in the house.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jimmy asked.

"I mean she slept here last night, came down with me this morning and just disappeared. I tell you that is one mysterious girl. Never mind, I am sure she will be at work later."

**********

Kara landed as close to the pod as she safely could without drawing attention. Mingling with the crowd that was already circling the space craft, cut off by yellow tape and armed soldiers, she wondered if she could hit the cloak button, make the ship vanish and then slip in without anybody noticing. Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. It was Ethan.

"Not a word Linda. Just come with me."

"What are you doing here?" She was still angry at him because of Jenna and tore his hands away without effort, pushing him away with calculated strength this time. He threw just far enough away from her to still keep his grip strong on her hand.

"Trying to stop you from becoming an alien DNA experiment. Just follow me. Don't be a hero right now. They have green kryptonite handy just in case. "

She knew all about the effects of green Kyrptonite on her cousin. She did not doubt that it would have the same effect on her. Plus, she was sure that her parents would not appreciate her learning a lesson about death during this trip. She followed Ethan without question and was just thankful somebody knew her secret and was willing to help her.

"We need to find Lucy and Jimmy. And Linda, you may need to tell them the truth."


	6. A Breach In The Phantom Zone

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**A Breach In The Phantom Zome**

Lucy listened intently to the radio as Jimmy drove to the Midvale National Park. There was something that bothered her. The flying woman, the Supergirl, she was the one who flew Linda and Lucy the day before. Why did they know each other? Why did Supergirl seem so familiar to her? And why did Supergirl always show up only when Linda was around?

"There have also been reports that the woman everyone is now calling Supergirl was first seen yesterday picking up a car stuck in the middle of rush hour traffic and flying off with it. The woman is said to be of about 19 years of age, with long blonde hair, dressed in skirt ensemble similar to the Superman outfit "

Lucy had her suspicions since that day that Linda and Supergirl disappeared at the same time 2 months ago. Strange that they would also reappear at the same time. Until she confirmed her suspicions though, she thought it best to keep things to herself.

**********  
The Phantom Zone alarms resounded all throughout Argo City. Something had gone terribly wrong and a portal was slowly opening from the zone into Earth. Since the last portal that opened up was to let Kara back into Midvale, the coordinates were still set for her return. Thus leaking the Phantom Zone slowly into Earth.

Zor-El was in the thick of things at The Council. He knew that Kara had banished her mortal enemy to the Phantom Zone and the portal problem now posed a security threat to his daughter's stay on earth. Everyone in the room knew of the danger Kara would be facing if the portal was not sensors indicated that witchcraft was being used to tear the portal open. A strong type of witchcraft that seemed to be sucking on the power of the Omegahedron as well.

"We need to shut down the is the only way to weaken the witchcraft so that we can intervene with the White Power. " Zor-el insisted over all the bickering voices at the conclave.

"Shutting it down is not an option. You will recall that we all almost died when Kara lost the air thinned to the point of poisoning our systems. She barely got back in time for us to survive during the restart." An angered conclave member stated.

"Surely a few hours would not have such adverse effects on our population. That is truly better than letting those evil forces out of the zone." Zor-El reasoned as the monitor on the wall displayed a slowly enlarging red glow. Indicating the portal opening and its progress.

"We know that the evil force causing all of this now is the person your daughter banished to the zone. Obviously, she has found a way to tap into the power of the Omegahedron from that desolate place. We understand the danger she poses to Earth, as well as to Kara. But the Omegahedron power system is no longer that stable and hence, harder to control these days. In any event, we cannot afford to have a crisis should the Omegahedron fail to restart. There must be other options." Da- To, the council technical adviser stated. Everyone else concurred. Shutting down any other reasons Zor-El may have thought of voicing out.

**********

A woman in her late 50's with matted brown hair and nails as long as barbecue sticks stood before the now partially open portal. Her eyes closed as she summoned the powers of the Alpha and the Omega to do her evil bidding, she was gesturing before the hole that seemed to bend to her ever order. It would only be a matter of time before Selena exited the portal and rained her revenge down on the woman who banished her to this forsaken place. She had survived the trek through the bogs and killer tornados, and climbed to the top of the Phantom Zone only to find the portal blocked by heavy White Magic.

This was the same portal that Supergirl exited through during their battle. Selena had no doubt that the girl's white forces were strong and recognized by the portal, hence how she escaped the phantom zone. But Selena's belief in all things evil was unshakable. She was going to use every black magic summoning charm she knew to open that portal and return to Midvale, never realizing that the portal was already set to the return coordinates for Kara's hyper pod.

She had lost her only friend and accomplice during this trek. Bianca had been sucked into the vortex as they climbed the cliff-side, she was always a clumsy side kick anyway. Selena needed a stronger, more determined to succeed assistant once she got out of the zone. Surely that would not be a problem for her. After all, the people of Midvale were such simpletons that any of them could become her minion with very little convincing.

**********

"Ethan please stop. We have been going around in circles for hours. Lucy isn't here yet. I could have told you that 2 rounds ago if you just let me." Linda pleaded with him as she sunk unto the ground to rest. The pod was still within their sight but there were almost no people where they were.

"Linda, I told you, Kara has no place here right now. It is dangerous for anybody to find out who you really are." He tried to explain as he squatted in front of her.

"Do you really know who I am? If you did, you would have waited for me to return." she asked him with hurt in her voice.

"Wait, who am I talking to right now? Kara or Linda?"

"Does is make a difference?"

"Not really, I love YOU, regardless of who you are because Kara or Linda, those are just names. It doesn't change what I feel for you. I just want to have a heads up in case you plan on tossing me aside and doing something super stupid like charging into the hyper pod."

"That is something I wanted to ask you about. You were under a spell Ethan, how can you still have loved me after it broke?"

"I asked myself the same thing honey." Linda looked taken aback by his term of endearment. He took the opportunity to lie with his head on her lap. She did not fight him.

"But I spoke to Nigel about it. You remember him right? He still works at the school and we come across each other sometimes when I maintain the greens. He explained that the spell is good only for one day. But, if during that one day, the woman I was destined to fall in love with crosses my path, the spell will not have mattered. The spell will only magnify the true love that was awakened within." He reached up behind her neck and slowly lowered her face to his. Kissing her tenderly, he allowed her to feel the honesty of his love. That he was pure and true, not meaning to hurt her, but not knowing how to treat her either.

He was now familiar with the way she always traced his lips after a kiss. The first time she did it, he thought she was just reviving him after had been knocked out by a rogue coconut courtesy of Selena after Kara helped him get away from bump cars running amok. As far as Ethan was concerned, it was a mesmerizing touch that brought him to the pinnacle of feelings he never knew existed within him. To Kara it was a Kyrptonian symbol of love, purity, and promise to the one she loved, even more special than any of the kisses they could ever share.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked holding onto her fingers with his lips.

"Where I come from, where Kara comes from, tracing the lips signifies that I offer you my body, mind, and soul. It is a promise that I will save myself and always wait for you. No matter how long it takes."

"I'm saving myself for you too Kara."

Kara, hearing her call her by her real name made her eyes well up with tears that she fought back.

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Kara."

"Again."

"Kara... Kara... Kara..." she closed her eyes and basked in the sweetness emanating from his voice as he said her name.

Her super hearing suddenly zeroed in on the voice of Jimmy, they were not too far away and were looking for traces of Superman in the area.

"They're here Ethan." Kara rolled him off her lap and shook herself off.

'Where?" he looked around questioningly. He did not hear anything nor see anybody.

Kara raised the bracelet "Trace. Jimmy Olsen and Lucy Lane."

'Jimmy Olsen and Lucy Lane, 100 paces to the north." the bracelet responded.

"What the heck?" Ethan held the bracelet arm disbelievingly infront of him.

"It's a wrist computer. Let's go." She walked on ahead of him.

**********

Lucy interviewed most of the bystanders while Jimmy took as many pictures as he could, hoping for a Daily Planet front page. Without Lois and Superman around, he had a dry season and really needed the money such a picture would bring. As he circled the area, something in beyond the bushes caught his eye, it was a glimmer that looked like a rip in the middle of the forest.

"Lucy, c'mere." he tapped her should and signalled for her to follow him.

"What is it?"

"Something in the bushes. Could be a high profile shot." They crept their way towards the area behind the ship. It seemed that nobody had seen it yet and they would be the first people there.

"Jimmy! Lucy!" Linda half whispered when she saw the pair pass near the spot where she and Ethan were hiding.

"Linda! Why did you take off like that? What is that louse doing here?" Lucy asked concernedly, eyeing Ethan with a disapproving look.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need your help."

"What are you talking about."

A ripping sound caught the ear of Ethan who turned to see the portal opening up, black smoke emanating from within. "Uhhh Linda... I think we better scoot."

"What's wrong?" she turned to see what he was looking at.

"Hide!" he ordered everyone as an image slowly stepped out of the hole.

"Oh my god!" Lucy let out a screamlet. Jimmy immediately covered her mouth to muffle the sound.

She looked like a hag who had been through Iraq and back but there was no mistaking who was standing almost infront of them. Only a thick bush seperated their group from, Selena.


	7. Selena's Revenge

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**Selena's Revenge**

They watched in silent horror as Selena performed a silent incantation that slowly and eerily restored her to her former high priestess self. The same mean look in her eyes had returned, as well as the boasting carriage that can be expected of a women who considers the world hers for the taking. A chill crawled up Kara's spine as she was forced to remain motionless as her arch nemesis walked out into the open space and mixed with the people ogling the hyper-pod.

Selena heard everything the people were discussing. So, the hyper-pod belonged to a super being who was not Superman.

" Velieris Mihi ! " Selena commanded the dark forces that she felt were strong around her.

She disappeared from sight and walked past the barriers, examining the craft up close, looking over the S emblem on its top as she levitated by uttering "Levi! , looking for a way in.

Indeed Selena had learned many things while she was at the Phantom Zone. The scientists and Elders of Krypton who were banished there for their crimes against Kryptonopolis were very helpful in helping her learn more about the dark side, the capabilities of the Omegahedron and how she could command the dark forces even while trapped in the zone. However, she learned how to get out of the Phantom Zone on her own. By combining what she knew of dark magic and the mystical powers of the Kryptonians, stolen from those she killed with her bare hands, she was able to disguise her true intentions and trick the white magic that guarded the zone gates.

Surely there was an incantation that would open the gates of this magnificent machine. She would need to do this later, when the crowds were gone for the night. In the meantime, it was time to look for the wimp who banished her to the Phantom Zone. Indeed, Selena knew Linda's secret, and she was not going to stop until she had destroyed both Linda and Kara. She no longer wanted Ethan, but she was going to be damned if She, the Lady of Dread and the Mistress of Slaughter would allow herself to be defeated in a battle. This machine would be her ticket towards getting rid of Supergirl and dominating Midvale, before she took over the world.

Using her X-ray vision, Kara saw everything that Selena was doing but did not want to alarm her friends nor give away her secret.

"What do you see Linda?" Ethan asked in a hushed tone, noting the fear and concern registering on his girlfriend's face.

"Let's get out of here. Fast." she told the group.

"Why? What's wrong? We need to keep an eye on Selena." Lucy protested.

"And fight her with what Lucy? You know what she did the last time. Do we look like we can defeat her? Do you see Superman around? I'm with Linda on this one. " Jimmy answered.

"But where will we go?" She feared that no place in Midvale was safe from Selena. The witch had after all, burned an old man for asking her to bring the phone lines back up and froze a young woman for demanding her ouster from Midvale openly.

"She hasn't started attacking anybody yet. Let's head to Frostee's. We need to pretend she isn't here until we can figure something out." Linda ordered. The last thing she needed was for her friends to be caught once again in the battle that she knew she would have to fight soon. This was certainly not the earth visit she had envisioned.

**********

Zor-El and Allura were huddled in conference in their quarters. Their daughter needed help. With Selena back on earth and still seemingly connected somehow to the Omegahedron, it would be next to impossible for Kara to do successful battle with her. It was a relief to both them and the council when, after Selena exited the portal, it closed itself and did not allow any others to pass through.

"Our daughter needs her cousin beside her right now Zor-El. But he does not know her and we have no idea where in the galaxy Kal-El is." Allura worried as she continued to watch the screen that allowed them to monitor Kara, now dressed as Linda and working her shift at Frostee's.

He continued to tinker with some sort of wand like communicator device beside his wife. He knew that a day like this would eventually come and he had long before been working on the communicator, a request from his brother Jor-El that was never put to use because Kyrpton exploded before he could finish the father and son communicator device. He had modified the equipment to now broadcast from inner space into hyperspace at a frequency that only Kal-El would be able to hear.

"Give me time Allura, I am working on a solution that will be of sure help to Kara. In the meantime, trust in Kara. We have to believe that she will be able to care for herself."

"But Zor-el..."

"I am working as fast as I can!" he picked up the device and left the room. He headed to the binary chute and recorded a message into the device before hurling it into inner space.

"Kal-El, if you can hear this, I want you to know that you are not alone. There is another Kryptonian on Earth right now. Your cousin Kara. She needs your help. You must go back to Earth immediately and assist her. She is facing the battle of her life Kal-El. I am Zor-El, your uncle and Kara's father. I beg you to help my daughter. The two of you are the last remaining descendants of the House Of El. It is your duty to protect her just as it her duty to protect you. Hurry Kal-El, Kara does not have much time."

The wand flew through inner space with a blast of light and made its way through outer space with a mission to fulfill. But would it find Kal-El in time?

**********

Selena walked through the city without any real direction. The carnival had been destroyed during the battle with Supergirl. She had morphed the carnival into the mountain castle that disappeared instantanously when Supergirl banished her to the Phantom Zone. At that very moment, she had no ally, and no place to stay. She needed a place to think and plan her next moves.

The Greasy Wrench Bar was the only other place that seemed to attract her. Maybe because her heightened sense of smell due to exposure to the acrid vapors of the zone led her to smell that Ethan was at the bar as recently as 5 days ago, although he was not to be seen in the bar that day. The person who was there was Jenna, telling the gathered folk about how Ethan had wronged her and left her for a slut.

A group of off duty policemen were at the bar and discussing the space craft amongst themselves and other bar patrons. Selena used mind meld methods and her charm to get them to buy her a drink. Interested in gathering more information, she asked about their suspicions regarding who owned the craft. This was when she heard of the sightings of a flying girl and the craft had just magically appeared along with her, as it it was landed in that specific place for a reason. Since Superman was not around, they had no way of telling whether the craft was friend or foe. Just the same, they prepared to battle the alien with Kryptonite. Hoping that the same weakness of Superman would be shared by this alien.

Her mind meld with the group was broken before she could charm one of them into giving her the key to the box. A group who had had one drink too many at the bar started a brawl that they had to break up. Causing them to get distracted from their interest in her and breaking the psychic connection.

Selena had long heard about the effects of Kryptonite from the Kryptonian criminals who were with her in the zone. She was absolutely sure that this green stone would be the key to finally defeating both the wimp and Supergirl. Using her mind control powers, she got the officers to hand her the box of Kryptonite and a gun. Both of which she hid inside her long sorceress gown.

"Aren't you the fortune teller? What are you doing here?" Jenna asked Selena who had just sat at the bar, trying to open up the box she had appropriated earlier.

"I have just returned from a very long and nasty trip. Now leave me alone before I turn you into a cat." she snarled as she tried different unlocking incantations on the padlock.

"Well, can you tell me my future while you are here? I want to know if I will get my boyfriend 's a free drink in it for you." Jenna stated.

Selena looked up from the box and accepted the beer. Drinking it slowly and savoring the flavor that was quenching 2 months of parchment for her.

"Now, answer my question." Jenna requested.

This was way below the witchraft that Selena was now capable of but she was in need of a side kick and she could sense the anger eating away at the soul of this woman. She made the perfect prey for someone like Selena. "Let us do this in a more private place."

"There's an office in the back we use as a rest area. Follow me." Jenna lifted the bar countertop to let Selena in.

**********

The two men sat at the back of the restaurant and promised to order as many food and drinks as it would take for them to wait for the women to go off duty. Linda and Lucy were an hour late to work and Dean was in no mood to be nice because everyone in Midvale seemed to have disappeared to the park and there were no clients at the restaurant except for Jimmy and Ethan.

"So tell me, what did you do to piss off Lucy that way?" Jimmy wanted to know as they sat eating their lunch of burritos and chili con carne.

"If I am not mistaken, Linda told her something about what went wrong on our date last night."

"That explains why she slept at the Lane's."

"No kidding? I spent the whole night looking for her too." Ethan explained between mouthfuls of food.

Jimmy looked at the girls serving the few clients that were coming in for a late lunch. "I wish they could have taken the day off."

**********

"Your boyfriend, is he the town gardener by any chance?" Selena asked fishing for information as she cleared a wall in the back office.

"Yes. We've been going together for 2 months. Then that Linda came along and..."

"Linda? Wait a minute. The wimp is still here?" Selena felt anger rushing through her blood. So, Ethan and Linda were still together. She would take great pleasure in ending both their lives in the near future.

"Do you know them?"

"Mi sequere !" Selena commanded. With a wave of her hand, the images of Jimmy, Lucy, Ethan, and Linda enjoying the girls breaktime at the restuarant appeared on screen.

"That's the bitch! And my man is still with her." Jenna declared in an angry voice.

'That bitch is Supergirl. She is also the wimp. Not to worry, they won't be happy for long. Are you willing to do anything to get your man back?"

Selena saw the apprehension appear on Jenna's face. Unsure of what she meant by "do anything". She lightly held her index fingers to her temples and muttered "I will do anything to get Ethan back. Even if it means killing the wimp."

Jenna's face went blank as Selena took over her person and mind.

"Mihi hoc da!" Selena pronounced. Effortlessly pulling away the padlock from the box, she loaded the biggest rock into the specially made lead lined gun then placed it in Jenna's hands.

"I will be right there to help you." she prodded Jenna out the door.

**********  
As Selena watched Jenna walk zombie like to the mall, her brain was busy at work plotting a disturbance that would force Kara away from Ethan long enough for Jenna to successfully do what she was programmed to. What would it be? A bank robbery? A fire? Even better, an explosion at the mall parking lot. That should injure enough people and keep Kara busy for a very long time.

Rummaging through the odds and ends strewn about the room, she found a model of an F-1 Renault racer strewn among the items. An even more thorough search produced a half used matchbox and an almost burned out candle.

"Perfect!"

Lighting the candle inside the beer mug she had just finished drinking, she held the model car over the flame until it began to melt away. as she dropped the car into the mug, the cars at the mall began to blow up one after another. Sending people scrambling for cover or safety as fires engulfed each floor of the parking building. The fire alarms went crazy inside the mall, forcing an evacuation.

Ethan and Linda looked at each other as the sound reached Linda's ears first.

"Get them to safety Ethan."

"What about you?" He pulled her back as she hurried away from the table.

"You know I have to do this." She communicated what she really meant with her eyes. Kara needed to help the people.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked as people started running past them.

"Jimmy, grab your camera and let's go." Ethan ordered.

"What about Linda?" Lucy worried for her friend who had rushed out the door before all the panicking started.

"She'll be fine. She said to meet her outside." he lied.

**********

Flying up the parking building, Kara surveyed the damage and tried to pinpoint what was causing the cars to explode. She sensed that Selena had something to do with this. She just hoped that she was strong enough to end what Selena had started. Flying through the fire and punching through cars soaring through the air, she picked up as many injured as she could and flew them to the open parking lot where people were gathered trying to make sense of the events.

"Look! It's Supergirl!" a voice in the crowd shouted.

Jimmy grabbed his camera and started taking pictures of the rescue. He had finally found his money shots.

"Supergirl! My friend Linda, she's still in there!" Lucy shouted.

Looking back at her friend who obviously had no idea that Linda was hovering above them, she waved and said "I will take care of her."

Kara flew through every floor of the building and sucked out the fires with her super breath. She had already put out the fire by the time the fire trucks came. All that was left was to assess the damage. Satisfied that she had done well, she flew back to her friends.

Now dressed as Linda again, Lucy hugged her friend with tears pouring down her face. "Where the hell did you go! If Supergirl had not shown up..."

"I told Ethan I would meet you all here. I needed to make sure the restaurant was secured first."

"You missed Supergirl Linda!" Jimmy excitedly told her.

"I did?" she looked at Ethan who winked at her and smiled.

**********

"Supergirl! Show yourself! Face your worst fears! Selena is back!" the voice of Selena broke through the noise of the firetrucks and police cars arriving at the was no way Linda could break away from the group again.

She was hovering above everyone in the afternoon sky, pinpointing Ethan in the crowd and aiming her arms at him in a wandlike manner.

"Come out, come out wherever you are... it won't take much for me to turn your boyfriend into pink mist!" she thought silently, conveying the same to Kara as she hoisted Ethan up into the air by raising her arms.

"Wha--- No! Put me down!" Ethan screamed. His body felt bound by unseen ropes as he tried to move his arms or legs.

"Ethan!!!" Linda cried out trying to stop him from lifting off the ground without flying after him.

"You've got only one chance at this Supergirl. " Selena warned Kara seriously through thought transference while Ethan continued to lift into the air.

Linda felt her heart pounding like it never pounded before. She had to help Ethan. She had to fly up there and get him even if it meant letting Selena win this round. She began to break away from the group.

"Are you crazy! Stay right here. Supergirl will come back. " Lucy demanded.

"You don't understand Lucy!" Linda cried out in desperation.

"I do understand. Clark will kill me if anything happens to you! Now stay put!"

"You won't show yourself? Fine, say goodbye to your loverboy." She heard Selena's thoughts.

"No!" she cried out breaking away from Lucy and running at super speed. Lucy lost sight of her immediately.

"Kara!!!!!" Ethan hollered as he felt himself dropping out of the sky. He could only hope that she would know where to catch him.

"Trace coordinates for Ethan's landing." she screamed into the wrist computer as she tried to beat time and gravity.

"Stop right here." The voice commanded her.

She held out her arms just in time for Ethan to fall safely within. Her heart pounding in fear and anxiety. Tears began swelling up at the thought that she had almost lost him permanently.

"How did you do that?" Lucy and Jimmy came running towards them.

Setting Ethan on his feet, Linda was ready to tell them the truth. "There is something the two of you should know about me."

A shot rang through the air hitting Linda just above the heart. She looked down at it. The bullet should have ricocheted off her but instead, there was a hole in her chest with blood gushing out of it, a green glow pulsing from within her. Kryptonite! She fell to her knees without a word. Her power draining out of her, her surroundings turning dark, she felt her life ebbing away.

"Linda!" Lucy screamed in horror as she caught the falling body in her arms.

"It came from over there!" Jimmy hollered.

Ethan turned to see Jenna drop the gun and run. "Why Jenna? What made you do this!" he screamed. Turning his thoughts to securing Linda instead of chasing after the shooter.

"Ethan.... Ethan.... I am so sorry. I messed up again. I always put you and my friends in danger. I am going to die. Nothing any of you can do will help me. If only Kal-El were here..." Her voice was barely a whisper in his ear.

He wondered why he was able to pick her up without realizing that the Kryptonite in her system had rendered her mortal. He started walking briskly away from the crown. Not really sure of where to turn, what to do, or how to help Kara. Jimmy and Lucy frantically tried to keep up as he ran like a mad man for God knows where.

"Don't worry Linda, I won't let you die! Don't speak. Just rest. We've got to get her to the hospital."

"What happened? What's going on?" Lucy began sobbing as Jimmy supported her weight as they ran.

"Stay with me Linda! You are not going to die on me! " Ethan kissed her as her body went limp in his arms.

**********

In the deep recesses of outer space, a lone flying figure is seen flying hurriedly in the direction of Earth holding the device that Zor-El had cast into nothingness in the hopes of finding him. Kal-El sped forth hoping that he would not arrive too late to help his cousin.


	8. The Return Of KalEl

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**The Return Of Kal-El**

Alura and Zor-El watched helplessly as their daughter was loaded into Jimmy Olsen's car. Alura was inconsolable at the thought that she might have caused her daughter's demise by sending her to Earth. Zor-El however remained strong, trying not to think that his only child and heir would leave this life before they did.

"What have we done Zor-El?" Alura asked as the car she was watching began to speed away.

"Kal-El is on his way Alura. All is not lost yet." he reassured her. The wand had been designed to send a beacon back to Argo city the minute it detected the Kryptonian DNA of Kal-El touching it. The beacon had arrived 10 minutes before Kara was shot.

**********

Linda was drifting and out of consciousness in the back seat of the car. Her head rested on Ethan's lap while he lovingly stroked her hair. Lucy was doing her best to control the bleeding as Jimmy struggled to get the car out of the traffic jam that the fire had created.

"Jimmy, we should just run with her." Ethan suggested out of exasperation.

"Moving her will make the bullet go deeper into her." Lucy warned.

"It's not a bullet Lucy, it's Kryptonite and there is no hospital on this planet that can get that out of her!"

"Ethan, calm down! We are not the enemy! And what is this about Kryptonite? You are not making any sense. Kryptonite only affects Superman. Keep your wits above you man!"

Linda began coughing and he held her head higher to prevent her from choking on her blood. As the coughing got worse, Lucy rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Was her friend transforming before her very eyes?

In her weakened state, Kara could no longer control the human aura of Linda. It took immense concentration and power on her part to keep her alter ego look in place. Now, with the Kryptonite coursing through her system, her natural instinct allowed Kara to surface.

The short black hair gave way to long, wavy, blond locks. the Frostee's uniform that was now soaked in blood seemed to be melting off her skin, revealing a blue long sleeved sweater type blouse. Lucy gulped in disbelief when the red skirt and boots appeared on her friend's body. Finally, the S emblem stared her right in the face as it sat in the middle of her friends chest.

"Oh my God!" she screamed.

"What? What's going on back there?" Jimmy was trying to see to the back seat through the rearview mirror.

"Jimmy, get to the hospital as fast as you possibly can. Make this car fly you hear me!" Lucy ordered.

"Is Linda getting worse?" he asked worriedly as Ethan tried to cover Linda with his leather jacket.

"I don't know about Linda, but Supergirl just showed up." Lucy said, still trying to believe the transformation of her friend.

"What????" Jimmy almost jumped to the back seat to get a good look. He had to content himself with adjusting the rearview mirror instead.

"She wanted to tell you." Ethan began to explain.

"You knew all along? And you never told us?" she asked.

"It was not for me to tell. She was about to tell you..."

"But your ex gunned her down. That does not matter. Linda or Supergirl, she is still my best friend, and I won't let my best friend die on me. "

"Her name is Kara."

"Kara? So she was the one you were callling....? And I stopped her!"

He thought of whipping out his camera and taking a picture of Supergirl but then decided against it. The world needed more Super people and tearing down Supergirl in the eyes of the world would not do anyone any good. This was a Pulitzer price winning picture he chose to forgo. What everybody needed now was for her to get well and protect Midvale from Selena.

Jimmy continued to listen intently to the conversation. So, Superman was not alone after all. He could not wait to see the reaction of Clark and Lois when he told them about this scoop. Traffic finally eased up and he was able to get onto the highway headed for the general hospital.

**********

"Kal-El, Kara has been hurt by Kryptonite, you must hurry. She is dying. Only you know how to cure her. Hurry my son." Zor-El telepathically communicated with Superman.

"I am only 1 light year away from earth. How will I find her?" Superman thought.

"I am activating the tracking beacon on her bracelet. Follow the sound signal. It shall lead you directly to my daughter. Please Kal-El, don't fail us."

Superman leaned into his flying even more to pick up lightspeed. Familiar with the Kryptonite effect on his own system, he knew that his cousin had only an hour at the most to live. He needed to get to her side immediately.

**********

The tracer on the bracelet began emitting blue and red lights accompanied by varying degrees of sound.

"Should we take it off? Lucy asked Ethan.

He stared at the bracelet and recalled what Kara had told him before. "Leave it on. I think it is calling for help. It is a tracer. Somebody will come."

**********

Selena was now back at the park, waiting for a chance to get closer to the hyper pod and enter it. The crowds only seemed to be getting thicker as the afternoon progressed. She needed to get those people out of there. With Supergirl out of the way, there was nobody to stop her from gaining access to the pod.

Finding a secluded spot in the forest, she began to call upon the dark forces to aid her in her quest. "I am the Queen of Darkness, commander of the evil forces of nature, upon my command, send forth a cyclone storm, let darkness fall upon this place to serve as my shield as I break into the space." Picking up a handful of soil, she blew lightly onto it, sending it swirling up into the sky where the dust particles began forming into a formidable weather disturbance.

Dark clouds immediately covered all of Midvale, hurricane gusts of winds began to uproot trees and knock people off their feet, flying into the sky. The continuous attacks of bad weather and elimination of the people eventually lifted to reveal Selena, standing before the hyper-pod, no longer cut-off by the police tape.

"I am the living Omega, a fifth of its power to exist on this planet, none shall stand in my way. By the power of the Omegahedron, these doors shall open and this ship shall obey only me !" The bottom door of the hyper-pod slowly dropped open and closed as Selena walked up its steps.

**********

"Guy's there is absolutely no way the car is moving in this traffic. We will need to make a run for it like Ethan said." Jimmy slammed his hands hard on the steering wheel in desperation. They were now caught in highway rush hour traffic that showed no signs of easing up.

Kara began to desperately clutch at Ethan. Gasping for breath, she opened her eyes and tried to speak. He hushed her and begged her to just close her eyes and rest. He was getting desperate and wished he could do something for her. But what can a simple man do when his injured girlfriend is not from this planet?

"I just wish Lois were here! She has helped Superman recover from Kryptonite before. She told me the stories." Lucy tried to fight her tears. Her friend was dying before her very eyes and all they could do was wish.

The flashing lights on Kara's bracelet grew brighter and brighter, the sound was beginning to become deafening.

"Get out of the car. I think help is here." Ethan said instinctively recalling how the first bracelet Kara wore reacted the same way each time she was near the Omegahedron.

Hurriedly jumping out of the car, Jimmy heard a sonic boom overhead and looked up. The man of steel was flying directly towards them.

"Superman stop! It's Kryptonite!" Jimmy hollered up into the sky.

They saw him suddenly veer off direction and never turn around. Where was he headed? In what seemed like the longest minute to ever exist, they saw him returning, holding a lead box the length of Kara's body. He dropped it a safe distance away from them. They all instinctively knew what he wanted them to do.

Jimmy opened up the box while Ethan picked up Kara who was now semi-conscious. Placing her inside the box, he kissed her tenderly for what he hoped, would not be the last time. She opened her eyes, her piercing blue eyes gazing sadly upon him. As she reached out for him, he began tracing her lips in the manner that she had often done to him. She softly kissed his fingers as he passed it over her now bloodied lips.

"Come back to me. I will wait for you." he cried as he sealed the box.

Superman swooped down almost immediately and took the box. There was only one way to cure Kara. He would have to fly directly into the sun and open the box within. Not even noticing the heat that the core of the sun emitted, he opened the box and took the unconscious young woman out of it. Letting the box drop, he held on to his cousin and watched as the gemstone was ejected from her gaping wound and into the sun's atmosphere. Her wound healed itself and she almost immediately felt her strength return. Within a matter of minutes, Kara was flying on her own alongside Kal-El, on a return path to Earth.

**********

The 3 friends remained where they stood, looking up into the now threateningly dark sky. The gusting winds were not strong enough to knock them off their feet yet.

"I just know Kara will survive!" Lucy hollered over the howling winds.

The men continued to watch the sky as Lucy shielded her eyes from the dust particles swirling around.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ethan tapped Jimmy's shoulder and pointed at a ball that was zooming across the sky.

"Christ! Don't tell me Selena got her hands on the hyper - pod!" Ethan shouted angrily.

"Look!" Jimmy pointed towards 2 figures that seemed to be falling from the sky.

Superman seemed to just reach down and grab Lucy and Jimmy from the ground. Kara swooped Ethan up as well. How Kara managed to fly while Ethan was showering her face with kisses left Kal-El impressed by his cousin's flying skills.

"Superman, Selena has Kara's hyper-pod !" Lucy reported. Superman simply nodded at her.

"Kara, follow me." Kal-El instructed her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Fortress of Solitude. We need to plan how to get your spaceship back."


	9. The Battle Begins

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**The Battle Begins****  
**

The party of 5 landed on the surface of the Fortress of Solitude without knowing what their next move would be. Being on an ice slab the size of a small city in the middle of the North Pole was not easy on the 3 human friends who were now close to hypothermia due to the freezing temperature.

"Who are these people Kal-El? Why is that woman wearing your clothes? " The voice of Jor-El echoed throughout the fortress.

"Father, I present to you Kara, the last daughter of the House Of El, daughter of your brother, my uncle Zor-El. The others are our human friends. We are facing a long battle with a sorceress who almost cost Kara her life. Right now, this is the safest place for everyone to be right now."

"Welcome Kara. You were but a seed in your mother's womb when Krypton exploded. It gives me great pleasure to know that my brother and his family survived the tragedy even as my own family, save for Kal-El, did not."

"Thank you Uncle Jor. My parents often speak fondly of you as the most brilliant scientist to ever live on Krypton." Kara replied weakly, leaning on Ethan for support. He felt like a lead brick was being pressed against him but said nothing.

"Kal-El, you must let Kara rest. My scanners indicate that she is recovering from the effects of Kryptonite exposure."

"Yes, father. Kara, you have to lie down. You will be weak for hours."

"I am fine cousin. I just need to get my knees steady and I will be ready to fly again." she tried to let go of Ethan and stand on her own only to have him catch her as she began to feel faint.

"H-h-how do you get some w-w-w-warmth in this place?" Lucy asked shivering and rubbing her arms through what she thought was an already thick sweater.

"Oh sorry." Superman replied walking over to the crystals table and rearranging a few of the sticks to bring down the temperature inside.

Kara was wobbling as she walked over the icy floor. Ethan tried to support her every step of the way before remembering that she would probably knock him over and pin him down if she fell now that her powers were back. He was only able to lift her when she was wounded because the gemstone rendered her mortal for as long as it was in her body.

"I'll be fine Ethan." she assured him as he wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Not until you can walk a straight line." he steered her towards an ice covered rock slab to sit with him.

Finishing up at the crystal table, Superman walked over to where Kara and Ethan were resting in each others arms. He towered over both of them and Ethan thought for a split second that Superman was going to slug him for getting too cozy with his cousin.

"Can I borrow her for a while?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Sure, sure Superman." Ethan croaked his answer. He sounded like he swallowed his voice box in fear.

Holding his hand out to Kara, the two super beings flew into the isolation chamber of the fortress in order to have a quiet place to talk. They had a lot of catching up to do.

"I never thought I would get to meet you. The legendary Kal-El, Son of Krypton and Savior of the Earth" Kara said with awe in her voice.

"I never thought I still had family out there." Kal-El replied brushing the hair off her face.

"We have always known about you. We worship your accomplishments at Argo City. In fact, you are my role model and one of the main reasons I have returned to earth."

"Returned to earth? You have been here before?"

"Yes. 2 months ago. But you had left for outer space. That was when I met Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan."

"I am familiar with the other 2. You of course know that my alter ego is Clark Kent?"

"Yes. But I do not think Lucy has made the connection yet."

"Well, Lois kind of guesses so I would not put anything beyond Lucy. Now, about this Ethan..."

"Are you about to act like a big brother?"

"No. It's just that I am responsible for you while you are here."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "I did quite well the first time I was here without you and I did okay this time around until I got shot."

"Kara, you do not know anything about humans and yet you allowed yourself to fall in love."

"Haven't you? Lucy tells me you have something going on with Lois." she defended herself, standing up from her seat.

"That's different."

"How different?"

"It just is. Listen, I won't stop you from discovering what this relationship you have with him is about but I want you know that I will be here for you if ever you need an older brother to lean on."

"Thank you Kal-El. However, I won't be here for long. My father only allowed me to stay here 6 earth days. I should leave as soon as we get the hyper - pod back."

Kal-El pulled out the wand from under his cape. "Your father sent me this. This is a communicator that will allow us to talk to your parents in Argo city. We should do this together. Let's go."

He led her out of the chamber and back to where the others and the crystal table were located. With all his might, he stuck the blue wand into one of the few vacant crystal chambers on the table. It began to glow a cool, icy blue hue before Zor-El appeared before their very eyes.

"Kara, my daughter, I am relieved to see that the help we sent was not too late. Now, listen to me carefully. Your pod is under the control of Selena. She escaped from the Phantom Zone and our sensors indicate that she is using the pod to make her way to Argo City. We suspect that she is coming to take the Omegahedron. You and Kal-El must stop her. There is only one way to do this. You must force her back into the Phantom Zone."

"Father, I cannot do that, I do not have the prism slab here."

"The prism will not be a problem. I shall instruct Kal-El on how to build one using the crystals in his fortress. In the meantime, if you feel well enough, you must go and retrieve your pod. The safety of Argo city depends on it."

"Yes father." She looked at her friends, wondering what to do with them.

"You may leave your friends in the safety of the fortress. Do not worry, they are in the safest place on the planet at the moment. Now go child!"

Kara turned and was about to fly off when she remembered something. Landing in front of Ethan, she traced his lips and hugged him.

"Be careful. Don't ever scare me like that again." He begged her.

"Now Kal-El, I need you to collect..." she heard her father's voice as she flew back to Midvale.

**********

She could not understand why the computer was no longer responding to her commands. The only thing she could think of was that Selena had placed the pod under a spell that erased Kara's control over the pod. She would have to fly over the city for hours at this rate and still not have any idea where Selena was. Then, something caught her eye. A severe weatherstorm seemed to be cast over a part of the city. Within the thundering roars and sharp spikes of lighting, she saw the familiar glow of her pod.

Closing her eyes, she tried to make a mental connection with Selena. She was not going to let her get away from Midvale.

"I won't let you get to Argo City Selena." she thought as she flew directly into the storm.

"You cannot stop me Supergirl. I am in control of the ship. I control everything. Including the Omegahedron."

"You cannot control the Omegahedron. It is a force for good and will never be influence by evil." Kara tried to slam into the window of the pod but hit a force field instead.

"The Omegahedron is bound to me and my powers. I made sure of that when I first got it. How do you think I got out of the Phantom Zone so easily?" Selena boasted from the throne that she had magically created within the pod.

"Dream on Selena. That is all you have." Kara goaded her.

"You dare doubt the power of the Mistress of the Dark? Be it light or be it dark, storm warrior, seek her out!" she chanted loudly.

Almost immediately the heavy rain clouds gathered to form her weather monster. It constantly tried to swat Kara out of the sky but she was too fast for it. It eventually gave up chase and then resorted to another way of attacking her even as she tried to fly over the pod.

Kara's plan called for her to be able to reconnect with the computer and have it remotely fly the pod to the closest and safest area to do battle.

So concentrated was Kara on her task that she failed to see the storm monster re-form in front of her as she stood on top of the pod roof. With an enormous blast of lighting, Kara was struck in the middle of the chest and thrown off. Falling at top speed to the ground, it took a lot of her energy to redirect herself to fly into the direction of the monster. However, she flew right past and out of the earth's atmosphere.

Thinking Supergirl was defeated, Selena whooped for joy inside the pod. Commanding it to fly faster towards Argo City.

"I will soon be the mistress of the universe !" Selena laughed maniacally.

Kara flew back to the burning planet that is called the sun. Retrieving 2 firey boulders from its surface, she flew back to earth hoping that her plan would work. The storm monster was still waiting for her when she got back to the flight path of the pod.

Before it could fire off another lightning bolt, she threw one boulder after another with all her strength into the direction of the monster. As the monster absorbed the heat, it began to lose strength and eventually exploded, scattering a hurricane storm upon Midvale.

"No!!!!!" Selena cried out in anger.

She gazed upon the control switches in front of her. Surely one of these was a weapon of some sort. All the signs were in Kryptonian scribe and were useless to her at the moment.

Kara landed as lightly as she could on the roof of the ship and closed her eyes. Willing the ship's computer to listen to her and obey her command.

"Computer, listen to me. I am Kara of the House of El. Your one true mistress. Why do you disobey me so? The woman inside is an impostor. If you continue on this path you shall cause the destruction of Argo City. Activate the DNA clearance sequence if you don't believe me." She pleaded with the computer.

The data processing lights inside the ship suddenly lit up with activity. Confusing Selena who tried to over ride the system by pressing the various lit buttons.

"Identity confirmation required. Place your eyes within the scanner. " A binocular looking piece of equipment slowly rose in front of Selena.

"I am the mistress of this ship. Obey only me." Selena commanded.

"Does not compute. Please prepare for retinal scan." 2 beams of red and blue spewed from the camera and detected Selena's irises.

"DNA is non Kryptonian. Unauthorized access. You are not the Mistress Kara of the House of El."

"Open access hatch." Kara ordered the computer that was now back in her command.

The S emblem on top of the ship slowly drew aside to reveal a hole from which Kara slipped into the ship.

"Leave my ship alone Selena. Your battle is with me." She stood defiantly before her arch - enemy in a stance that reminded Selena of their first battle at the mountain castle.

The computer, having detected Kara on board opened the alternate entry way in preparation for the ejection of Selena.

"You can no longer beat me Supergirl. I am now one with the Omegahedron. I can destroy Argo City and command the Omegehedron to come to me right now."

"Evil will never win over the good that lives within the Omegahedron Selena. This is a battle you will not win."

"Really Supergirl? You would rather do battle with me than save those puny entities of Midvale? The city will be washed away in a matter of minutes. Millions will die. Do you want that on your hands?"

**********

Back at the Fortress of Solitude, Kal-El and the others study some outlines on an icy wall. The plans for building a reinforced Phantom Zone prism.

"Can we build this in time?" Ethan wondered as everyone got busy collecting the crystal slabs needed.


	10. Triumphs & Promises

**DISCLAIMER:** Characters in this story remain the property of DC Comics, Inc. Movie copyrights and trademarks are owned by Alexander & Ilya Salkind, Warner Bros. Pictures, and TriStar Pictures. The story contained herein is meant only for personal enjoyment and no money is being made from the story. No infringement is intended. I offer this fan fiction as a tribute to the creative teams involved in the actual production of both the movie and comic. However, I reserve the right to any original characters I create for the purpose of fan fiction story telling.

**Rating:** Light fiction for young readers and fans of the movie. Keeps within the Supergirl movie (1984) universe.

**Summary:** This story takes place 2 months after Kara has returned to Argo City with the Omegahedron. Having tasted life as a human, she longs for the excitement she had as Supergirl while at the same time longing for the company of Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan. Seeing the sadness of their daughter, Alura and Zor - El decide that maybe letting her go visit the planet will help lift her spirits. Kara's return to earth proves to be a learning experience for her as she learns more about the people she had once left behind.

**Triumphs & Promises**

The town was overwhelmed by the sudden weather change. Homes were being ripped apart like cardboard by the wind, water from the rains hammered the dam so that it overflowed into the streets and washed away cars, light posts, and had people fighting for their lives as they drowned in the water. Some people were lucky and were able to make it to higher ground before things got worse. But the reality of the situation was that Midvale would be erased from the map if Selena was not stopped soon.

Kara knew that the only way to end the horror happening to the humans below her was to stop Selena. She needed to overcome the dark magic that she possessed and place her in the prism. What was taking Kal-El so long? She needed help. For all the super strength within her, the enchantments that Selena could perform prevented her from even getting close to her. She was like a ball bouncing off the walls of the pod as Selena merely needed to wave her hand to prevent her from flying forth. Selena took immense pleasure in seeing her slam into various control panels onboard the pod, usually setting off an explosion and rendering the controls useless.

It did not take long for Kara to figure out that the power she was battling was the very power that kept Argo City alive. Selena had said that she controlled the Omegahedron and therefore could command all its powers. There was only one thing to do, prevent the functioning of the Omegahedron from Argo City. But how would she be able to accomplish that? There as absolutely no way she was going to allow the pod to reach Argo City with Selena in it.

**********

As if hearing his daughter's thoughts, Zor-El was speedily walking through the halls of the city to the conclave of the Elders and ranking Guardians of the Omegahedron. He would have to demand that they convene as the followers of all that is good in magic in order to bind the powers of the Omegahedron. That was the only way he could help his daughter defeat Selena. The only way that she would be powerless enough to be once again, imprisoned in the Phantom Zone prism.

"By doing what you suggest Zor-El, you realize that we will have directly contributed to the speeding up of Zaltar's prophecy?"

'It is a prophecy that cannot be prevent from being fulfilled. It all began the day Kara lost the Omegahedron. If we choose to do nothing, Selena will arrive at Argo City and destroy us, taking the sphere with her. Then the prediction will have been for naught." he pleaded with them as the wall map outlined the travel path of the hyper pod.

"How can we be sure that the Omegahedron shall still respond to what is good if it has been this heavily influenced by evil?" Ban-Or, the head of the conclave questioned.

"The sphere has done nothing to harm the city and its inhabitants. Therefore, the evil it possesses does not fully consume it. But the closer Selena gets to us, the more consumed it shall be and I do not doubt that it shall turn on us."

The group began to get noisy as they openly argued about the recommendation. Time was being wasted as Kara continued to battle a losing fight for the moment.

'Listen to me! Listen to me!" Zor-El waved his hands about the group in a loud, booming voice.

"My nephew Ka-El, known as Superman on Earth is preparing to help Kara defeat Selena as we argue. With him on our side, we can only succeed. With Kara's help, their success if inevitable."

A hushed silence fell over the room. If Kal-El was involved, then they had no reason to doubt Zor-El's actions. This was a winning gamble as far as they were concerned. For Kal-El's exploits on Earth was familiar to ever person in their city and they believed he was the savior of the planet Earth and now hopefully, he would be able to help Kara save Argo City as well.

"You have our approval. Shut down the Omegahedron. But, if you fail Zor-El, it will mean our lives." he was warned by Gui-Le, the head of the Guardians.

"The House of El shall not fail you." he swore as he got up and rushed out of the room.

**********

The prism was now standing well balanced in the middle of the fortress. Lucy, Jimmy, and Ethan all could not help but wonder as to how such a thin sheet of glass could manage to imprison anybody.

"There as just some things that human's are not meant to understand." Superman explained to them as he prepared to fly to the moon with the slab.

Zor-El's instructions were very order to reinforce the slab and insure that Selena would never be able to escape the Phantom Zone, he would need to fly to the darkest side of the moon and coat the crystal slab with the dust granules that darken the earth during a solar eclipse. This would freeze Selena inside the frame and bind her powers permanently.

"Kara and I shall return here once it is safe to take all of you back to Midvale. Don't worry and don't be afraid. This will all be over very soon." He assured them.

Jimmy and Ethan helped him get the slab loaded onto his back where he held it in place. Taking care not to hit anything within the fortress as he flew out and up towards the moon that was now beginning to glow over the night sky of Midvale.

The moon was a very cold, dark and dusty place. Due to the intricate instructions, Superman needed to take extra care and attention in the binding of the sand particles to the prism. Using his heat vision, he melted each sand particle until it was embedded into every space of the crystal prism. The sand seemed to have a voice and thoughts of its own. The pained wails he heard as he scattered the particles manually over the frame were probably enough to make a normal person's ears bleed.

The sand particles emitted a banshee like wail as he poured it by hand upon the crystal slab. Coating it evenly until he was satisfied that not a drop would fall off. Fying back to Earth, he tried his best to ignore the deafening shouts the prism was emitting. The noise was deafening even to a super person but he ignored it for the sake of the Earth, Argo City, and his cousin.

**********

Retrieving Zaltar's wand and book of Kryptonian history from the storage room of their cabin, Zor-El and Alura set out for the Omegahedron control room. There was a tremendous sense of urgency in their every step. They had seen their daughter trying her best to overcome Selena to no avail while the prism was being prepared. Only if Selena could once again be confronted by her demons would their daughter have a chance of beating the sorceress.

They had never told Kara the truth about one almost fatal weakness of Kryptonians, something that could kill them just as well as Kryptonite could. Kryptonians were prone to succumb in failure and death to witchcraft. Only a very strong belief in one's self and the determination to have good triumph over evil would be able to beat such evil. Although it sounded very easy, many a great Kryptonian warriors had died in the process of battling witchcraft, and they were not willing to allow the last remaining children of the House of El to be swallowed by that trap.

"Power down the sphere." he ordered the guardian on duty whose job it was to make sure that the sphere was constantly working at optimum level in order to light up the 4 energy panes that powered the city.

"At once." the man replied, fiddling with the knobs and switches in front of him.

The Omegahedron slowly winded down in speed and its lights began to flicker.

"Leave us." he commanded. The man left the pair in the room to do what they needed to do.

As Zor-El aimed the wand at the sphere, Alura opened the book to the page pertaining to re-establishing the connection of White Magic to the Omegahedron.

"By the blessed power of our ancestors, we call upon all that is good within the Omega. Now possessed by a demon soul, the destruction of Argo City is its aim. Through this plea we denounce Selena, Sorceress of the Dark. Banish her power from the sphere and restore all that is good within." They chanted together.

The wand began to shake in Zor-El's hands causing Alura to help him hold it steady. The sphere seemed to be battling the white light that was escaping from the tip of the wand, causing an earthquake within the city. As the people ran to their rooms for protection, the sphere seemed to be growing in size. Black smoke began billowing from within the sphere, trying to beat the white light. Suddenly, a huge white ball zoomed towards the gathering smoke, creating a funnel effect around the smoke, it absorbed the evil being released before crashing into the sphere. Sending Zor-El and Alura crashing into the wall behind them. The sphere had now returned to normal size and had the familiar hum of good that was familiar to all of them.

"It is done." A breathless Zor-El told his wife.

"We have helped Kara and Kal-El the best we can. It is all up them now." Alura wiped the sweat from her brow.

**********

Selena felt something rip inside of her, causing her to fall to the floor in dizziness and pain. Her magic and chants had lost its power and Supergirl was now flying directly for her. Realizing she was no longer bound to the Omegahedron, she reached into her skirt and pulled out her last remaining weapon against the woman of steel. Swiftly standing aside as Supergirl passed her, she grabbed her by the hair and pinned her to the ground as best as she could. Slapping her across the face with unforeseen evil strength, Supergirl opened her mouth. An opportunity that Selena took to force the remaining Kryptonite into her mouth. Covering her mouth, Selena willed Supergirl to swallow the stones. The effects were immediate and yet Supergirl was able to muster the strength to push Selena off her and move away from her.

Spitting out the Kryptonite, she crawled across the floor trying to get away from the stone that was sapping her strength once again.

"Father, I cannot do this! It shall be the death of me !" she cried out in pain. Blood began to spew from her mouth as Kryptonite dust remnants inside her mouth burned her tongue and gums.

Zor-El, who had been watching the battle with the elders used the emergency frequency of the pod to communicate with his daughter.

"Kara, believe in yourself. Use what you know to be true as your strength. The purity of life and love will strengthen you." his voice echoed throughout the ship.

Selena turned around to pick up the Kryptonite. Supergirl was ready for the death blow.

Kara lay on her back, visibly weak and seemingly defeated. Breathing hard and unable to swallow due to the effects of the gemstone.

"The purity of life and love will strengthen you." she recalled her father's voice.

Closing her eyes, she saw images of all those to mattered to her. The images of her mother, father, Kal-El, Lucy, and Jimmy entered her mind. The pictures of the purity of her life. Then suddenly Ethan -- their time together, their kisses, her near death, all images that proved the purity of their love. Holding on to those images for her strength and using sheer willpower and determination, she forced herself to fly towards Selena who was walking towards her, Kryptonite in hand.

In a blur, she had dragged Selena out of the ship. Selena dropped the Kryptonite when she realized what had just happened. The chant that would have helped her float in the air seemed to be erased from her mind. Making her realize too late that all her power and magic was not hers, but the Omegahedron's.

Whirling around at the sound of the now familiar sonic boom, Supergirl saw her cousin flying towards her, holding the prism in front of him like a shield.

Dropping Selena in mid-air, Supergirl flew down after her, grabbing her by the leg, Kara swung Selena around seemingly winding up for a baseball pitch before hurling her towards Kal-El. Selena's scream of agony and defeat filled the skies as she made contact with the specially coated crystal. The sound of the banshee screams immediately froze her between life and death inside the crystal that exploded upon contact.

It took a few moments before the weather cleared up totally. Surveying the damage done to the town together, Kara and Kal-El decided to help with the repairs before returning to the fortress to pick up their friends.

**********

Having helped Supergirl explain to the police and townsfolk that she was not an enemy and that her ship was not an instrument of evil, the town of Midvale embraced Supergirl, the cousin of Superman and adopted her as a member of their population. After all, what was there not to trust about a woman who was equal with Superman both in strength and love for humankind?

Kal-El returned to Metropolis with a promise made to Kara that he would one day visit Argo City and meet their remaining relatives.

Now dressed as Linda, Kara worked what would be her last shift at Frostee's. She would be leaving for Argo City that night and she needed to explain herself to her best friend.

"Why the sad look Linda? Why are you emptying out our locker?" she asked, fearing the answer and already feeling her tears building up.

"Lucy, I need to go home. This was just supposed to be a visit. A learning experience." Linda was also fighting off the tears now.

"But why? You have not learned much from us yet." she pleaded with Linda. She blocked the locker so that Linda would have to stop what she was doing.

"I know, but I only had 6 days here. I have to go back to my family."

"We are your family too Linda. You can stay with us. Mom and dad would love to have you. " Lucy's voice cracked.

"Yes, you are. You all are Lucy. I will miss all of you. But my family needs me at Argo City. " Linda broke down in tears.

"Will we ever see you again?"

"I promise you, I will come back."

"And I promise you that your secret will be safe with us." Lucy hugged her friend for the last time.

**********

Somehow Ethan knew that something was wrong with Linda when she got back from the triumphant battle with Kal-El. From the minute they had returned from the fortress, Linda had a sense of sadness that never lifted. Would she be leaving him again? Could he handle being separated from her again?

He found himself back at The Greasy Wrench and being served by Jenna. He needed a drink before he went to see Linda again. Somehow he thought that the beer could ease the impending heartache he was sure she was going to leave him with again.

"Tonight is my last night here." she informed him as she served his beer.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to get over you Ethan. I allowed a witch to possess and use me because of my jealousy. My memories are fuzzy at the moment but I believe that I shot some girl while i was and i both know that I am not that kind of person. So I have decided that in order to get over you, I have to leave everything that reminds me of you behind. I have to find the me that I lost when I fell in love with you."

"You did hurt a girl. But don't worry, she won't press charges. Linda understands." he explained to her.

"Linda? So she is real after all. All this time I believed I was competing with a ghost, a creation you used to keep me away from you. I understand now. I cannot compete with her."

He looked at her and smiled sadly. He hoped to become friends with her again. Ethan was the kind of person who did not like to have enemies in life. But he also understood that in order to become a good friend, Jenna had to find herself first. Bidding her farewell and assuring her of their friendship should she choose to return to Midvale in the future, he took his beer and headed to the park. He knew Kara would be waiting for him.

**********

The lights of the hyper-pod were all lighted when Ethan arrived. He walked up the steps and saw Linda, now dressed as Kara, sitting at the control panels and making some adjustments. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Sadness was clear on her face. He already knew what she was thinking even before her spoke.

"What's going on? Are you Kara again? Have I lost Linda? Or have I gained Kara? " he asked her, dreading her answer but already anticipating it.

"The ship controls are completely destroyed. I cannot fix it and I have to..." her voice cracked as she spoke. Giving away her emotions.

"And you have to go home." Ethan crumpled the beer can and threw it against the useless control panel.

"Ethan, please try to understand..."

"I love you Kara. Stay with me. Please..."

"I love you too Ethan. But I have my family to think about. My father trusted me to come here and return home at the end. I cannot destroy that trust. Even if I am dying inside because I have to leave you."

"I became a mess the first time you left life was almost ruined. You can't just keep coming and going out of it. I don't think I can deal with a second time." He hugged her close, willing her to stay with him.

"Ethan, you know I will always be with you."

"How do I know that? How do I know you will come back and still love me?"

"Ethan..." she tried to speak but his lips were already stopping her. She tried to create a memory of this very moment in time. It would be the one thing of Ethan that she would be able to take back with her.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he hugged her tightly after the kiss. Then she saw the glowing bracelet. Taking it off, she took Ethan's wrist and slipped it on.

"You know that I am saving myself for you. Take my bracelet as proof of that. Each time you look at it, believe that I will find my way back to you somehow.I just need you to be patient and believe in everything that our love stands for. " she said with love filling her voice.

Looking at the bracelet, he looked up at her and tried to speak. But she began touching his lips once again. Weakening his anger inside but deepening the sadness that he felt at this bittersweet time.

"My Karalinda." he combined her two identities into what was now his nickname for her as he as she lovingly adjusted the bracelet on his wrist.

"I will always be yours Ethan. Believe and trust in it. I will find a way back to you."

"And I will wait for you to return Kara." he kissed her with as much love and care that he could muster for what he hoped would not be the last time.

**********

Kara was flying high above the sky when her now useless hyper pod zoomed past her and into outer space. Looking back, she saw Kal-El catching up with her in flight.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him in wonderment.

"Going to visit relatives." He smiled at her.

Now together, the two super beings disappeared into the night sky, each one innocent of the adventures that their futures held for them.

**THE END OF THIS ADVENTURE**

**Up & Coming : Supergirl: A New Home ( Concluding Story ) **


End file.
